sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ, Sonikku za Hejjihoggu), is both a fictional character and a protagonist from the ''Sonic Pokémon'' series created by Yuji Naka and Satoshi Tajiri. He is a anthropomorphic hedgehog gifted with the ability to run at the speed of sound and beyond, hence his name, and he possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his position as a hedgehog implies, Sonic can also roll up into a ball, primarily to attack enemies. Ever since stepping into the battle against injustice, Sonic has been the champion of peace and is known as the world's renowned hero for saving it many times. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easygoing demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice, compassion, heart of gold and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent of his world and those beyond from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis Dr. Eggman, along with criminal organizations such as Team Rocket, who constantly seeks world domination. "Who, me? What you see is what you get! I'm just a guy with a need for speed that loves adventure! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" :—Sonic the Hedgehog. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor (4Kids): Jason Griffith (English), Jun'ichi Kanemaru (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Fadwa Souleimane (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Sander Poel (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Alexandre Gillet (French), Not Known (Galician), Marc Stachel (German), Kostas Philippoglou (Greek), Ido Mosseri (Hebrew), Weide Linag (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Iphie Lubis (Indonesian), Fabrizio Vidale (Italian), Um Sang-hyun (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Anders Bye (Norwegian), Ireneusz Załóg (Polish), Peter Michael (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Vasily Zotov (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Rafael Naranjo Jr. (Spanish), Eric Donell (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), น้าอู๊ด หฤษฏ์ ภูมิดิษฐ์ (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Manolo Rey (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Hernan Bravo (Latin Spanish) :Voice actor (TPCi/Studiopolis): Roger Smith (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Hassan Hamdan (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Czech), Jesper Kleynen (Dutch), Joonathan Kettunen (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Eran Mor (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Joó Gábor (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Irish), Not Known (Isralian), Daniele Raffaeli (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Maciej Kosmala (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Anton Savenkov (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Turkish), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Jorge Bringas (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Sonic is an anthropomorphic hedgehog with blue fur that covers most of his body and peach skin that covers his arms, muzzle and front torso. He also has six long quills on the back of his head, two spines protruding from his back behind his shoulders, and a short tail. For attire, Sonic wears two light-weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with white cuffs around the ankles, gray soles, and white straps across the top, the last of which are held down by a golden buckle on each foot. He also wears a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs on his hands. Past self Sonic was also shorter and stubbier, he even had a round head and an equally round torso in his younger years, with black eyes. Current * Hair Color: Blue * Skin Color: Peach * Eye Color: Green (Originally Black) * Age: 15 * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 100 cm (3' 3") * Weight: 35 kg (77 lb.) Attributes: Gallery File:Sonic_TSR.png|Sonic in 3D. Background Personality Sonic has been described as being "like the wind"; a drifter that is always on the move and is noted for being free-spirited and adventurous. He values freedom above all else and lives his life according to his own rules rather than the standards of those around him and without concern for what others think, and enjoys nothing more than traveling the world. Endowed with a strong passion for life, he is always moving forward to look for his next challenge, making his life a never-ending series of adventures. Because of his need for freedom, Sonic loathes the idea of being constrained. Sonic is most of the time easy-going, laid-back and care-free. However, he is often impatient, hates boredom and has a short temper. Because of his impulsive nature, Sonic can be reckless and quick to act before thinking, throwing himself into trouble without a second thought and regardless of other's warnings. Regardless, he is honest and always keeps his promises. Sonic's personality is a juxtaposition of kindness and ferocity. He is extremely benevolent, driven by his own strong sense of justice and fair play, and firmly stands for freedom, but he is never the one to rest in the face of injustice or oppression. He hates all evil, exploding with anger when witnessing it, and will do all he can to snuff it out, throwing his life on the line without hesitation. However, he usually sees his heroics as an opportunity to have fun, making him a thrill-seeker. In times of crisis though, he is aggressive and focuses intensely on the task at hand as if his personality has undergone an astonishing change. At the same time, Sonic has a big and gentle heart and is fully committed to help out and protect those in all kinds of trouble at any time, even if his actions will have ill consequences. Sonic has a lot of self-confidence and possesses a large ego to match it, making him sassy, quick-witted, cocky and sometimes overconfident. Possessing a narcissistic tongue, he often jokes around to light the mood, but will also take any opportunity to taunt his opponents. Despite this, he can be quite the gentleman when he wants to and be modest with fancy titles. Following his free-spirited nature, Sonic never dwells on the past or allows his loses or hurtful experiences to weight him down. Instead, he chooses to live in the present and always looks forward to his next adventure, while holding no regrets for whatever has transpired. Also, Sonic is incredibly strong of character and will: no matter the situation, he never doubts himself and will never give up no matter what. It is only in the moments of greatest loss that his macho and carefree appearance falls away. Sonic is extremely loyal to his friends and will risk his life for them without any due consideration. While he can leave them hanging or even endanger them due to his fast-paced nature, and at times acts rude, Sonic never has any intention of making his friends unhappy and values them above all else. Equally, Sonic is always willing to accept help from his friends if offered, and will show great trust in them, though he is not above making mistrusting assumptions of them. Regardless of the countless foes he has faced, Sonic tends to admire them for how powerful some of them are and how much fun they have given to him. Likewise, Sonic is shown to have a remarkable capacity to forgive, forgiving Silver and working with him after he had tried to kill him twice. Despite his outward demeanor, Sonic has shown to be much more insightful than he usually lets on, capable of seeing things others would have overlooked and can as well give valuable and comforting advice that drastically changes the outlook of others, such as Elise, Merlina and Blaze. This insight, combined with a charismatic personality, allows Sonic to get along with virtually anyone he meets even if at one point they were his enemies. Sonic has a fondness of the beauty of nature and he stands as a protector of it. He appreciates scenic views and showed anger and rage when he found out that Eggman and Team Rocket were polluting the planet's beautiful environment that the wild Pokemon resided in. Sonic is also shown to have a fondness for locations that are filled with flowers, trees and other kinds of plants. Most of Sonic's personality traits are shared with Ash Ketchum, which makes them view each other as brothers and makes their teamwork very efficient when in a conflict with Eggman, Team Rocket, or any other antagonist within the series. Relationships Friends/Allies * Team Sonic ** Tails (best friend) ** Knuckles the Echidna (best friend and rival) * Team Rose ** Amy Rose the Hedgehog (self-proclaimed girlfriend) ** Big the Cat ** Cream the Rabbit (close friend) ** Cheese the Chao * Vanilla the Rabbit * Team Chaotix ** Charmy the Bee ** Espio the Chameleon ** Vector the Crocodile * Resistance ** Mighty the Armadillo ** Rotor the Walrus ** Ray the Flying Squirrel ** Nicole the Lynx (best friend) ** Desert Raiders *** Sonar the Fennec *** Spike the Porcupine *** Trevor Burrow the Mole ** Shijin Warriors *** Bunker the Turtle *** Cinder the Pheasant *** Dulcy the Dragon *** Jian the Tiger ** Wolf Pack *** Lupe the Wolf *** Whisper the Wolf * Christopher Thorndyke (best friend) * Chuck Thorndyke * Nelson Thorndyke * Lindsey Thorndyke * Mister Tanaka * Ella * Helen (close friend) * Mister Stewart * Frances * Danny * Ash Ketchum (True friend) * Misty * Tracey Sketchit * Brock * Samuel Oak * May * Max * G.U.N. ** G.U.N. Commander ** Chief Hugo Brass ** Captain Amanda Tower * Team Dark ** Shadow the Hedgehog (comrade and arch-rival) ** Rouge the Bat ** E-123 Omega * United Federation ** The President (games and manga) ** The President (anime) * Dawn * Iris * Cilan * Serena * Clemont * Bonnie * Cosmo the Seedrian * Lana * Mallow * Lillie * Sophocles * Kiawe * Team Sol ** Blaze the Cat ** Silver the Hedgehog (Ally and rival) * Freedom Fighters ** Sally Acorn ** Bunnie Rabbot ** Antoine D'Coolette ** Omochao Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman (arch-enemy) *** Decoe *** Bocoe ** Jack Robotnik *** Orbot *** Cubot ** Bokkun ** Eggman's Robots *** Metal Sonic ** Egg Army *** Infinite *** Dr. Starline * Dr. Julian Snively * Team Rocket ** Giovanni ** Jessie ** James ** Meowth ** Butch ** Cassidy * Ghosts ** King Boom Boo * Team Magma ** Maxie * Team Aqua ** Archie * Team Galactic ** Cyrus * Team Plasma ** Ghetsis * Team Flare ** Lysandre * Team Skull ** Guzma * Metarex ** Dark Oak ** Black Narcissus ** Pale Bayleaf ** Yellow Zelkova ** Red Pine * Black Arms ** Black Doom * Nocturnus Clan * Dr. Eggman Nega * Walter Naugus Powers and Abilities Sonic's trademark ability is his super speed. He can travel up to speeds surpassing Mach 1, which is at the blistering speed of about 768 mph, and he utilizes this in hand-to-hand combat, giving him quick reflexes and reaction time. He is also very agile, being capable of performing extreme acrobatic feats. While his top speed is unknown, glimpses of Sonic's prowess are shown in his tendency to routinely scale vertical walls, effortlessly knock down enemies in his path, run over water, plow straight through foes, and build up enough momentum to throw spears with such speed that they can pierce large metal structures while exerting enough air pressure to blow said structures apart.Sonic can also use the Boost to not only increase his speed but also barge through obstacles in his path. Sonic also has incredible jumping skills: he can set off with enough power to bend thick metal armor and go hundreds of meters into the air with a single jump. He is also incredibly durable, being capable of taking a hit from an artillery shell and emerge from it without a scratch. Sonic has demonstrated complete mastery of his speed at any level. Not only can he run at a maximum tilt in straight lines, but also through sharp turns with full control over his momentum, and without recklessly crashing into unintended targets. As far as stamina goes, Sonic's is seemingly limitless as he is never winded from running. Sonic also possess the ability to harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds. With them, Sonic can give himself a boost in power. Sonic is also a capable aerial pilot, able to perfectly pilot the Tornado, even at high speed. However, his skills are not nearly as good as Tails'. Sonic's core offensive maneuver is the Spin Attack, a technique where he curls into a concussive ball or cutting disk and directs himself at his targets. With it, Sonic can shred or burrow through just about any substance given enough speed, and perform moves like the Spin Dash, Homing Attack, and Rolling Combo, though the last one requires the aid of his friend Tails. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Acceleration Up Lv 2 * Air Boost * Attack Support 6 * Axe Kick * Air Ride * Air Slide * Blast Attack * Blue Bomber (requires Tails) * Boost * Boost Mode * Blue Tornado * Bound Jump * Charge Jump * Chao Attack * Chaos Control * Color Power ** Final Color Blaster * Copter Combo (requires Tails) * Crouch * Custom Actions ** Gun Drive ** Homing Smash ** Mach Speed ** Scale ** Slow ** Thunder Guard ** Tornado * Dash * Dash Boost * Drift * Double Jump * Double Boost (requires Avatar) * Energy Field (requires Elise) * Fastball (requires Amy) * Fire Sliding * Fire Somersault * Fireball Spin Dash * Flying Kick * Flying Spin Attack * Focused Homing Attack * Foot Sweep * Gravity Control * Gravity Dive * Grind Step * Guard * Hail Storm (requires Tails, Knuckles and Amy) * Hammer Attack * Homing Attack * Homing Dash * Hop Jump * Humming Top * Insta-shield * Item Box Transfer * Jump Dash * Kick * Kick boost * Kick Dash * Light Speed Dash * Light Speed Attack * Lock-On * Magic Hands * Parkour ** Side Step ** Vault Dash ** Wall Climb ** Wall Jump ** Wall Run * Punch * Quick Step * Radial Burst * Rival Takedown * Rocket Accel (requires Tails and Knuckles) * Rolling Combo (requires Tails) * S. Air Cracker * Skid Attack * Skim Boost * Skydiving * Slide * Slide Turn * Slingshot * Somersault * Somersault Kick * Sonic Ballet * Sonic Boom * Sonic Cracker * Sonic Drive * Sonic Eagle * Sonic Flare * Sonic Guard * Sonic Jump * Sonic Kick * Sonic Leap * Sonic Meteor * Sonic Overdrive (Team Blast attack the requires Tails and Omega) * Sonic Punch * Sonic Rocket * Sonic Run * Sonic Storm * Sonic Style * Sonic the Hedgehog's Soul Surge * Sonic Up Draft * Sonic Wave * Sonic Wind * Soul Gauge * Speed Boost * Speed Break * Speed Up * Spin Attack * Spin Dash * Spin Jump * Spring Jump * Stomp * Strength Support 8 * Submarine Combo (requires Tails) * Super Skid * Super Peel Out * Tag Action * Team Ultimate * Time Break * Time Stop * Top Kick * Tornado * Tornado Boost * Triangle Jump * Trick Action * Triple Boost (requires Avatar and Classic Sonic) * Triple Tornado (requires Tails and Knuckles) * Wall Climb * Wall Jump * Wall Shuffle * Whirlwind * Windmill Move Skills * Supersonic speed * High durability * Extreme acrobatics and reflexes * Enhanced strength * Enhanced jump * Enhanced agility * Enhanced stamina * Hand-to-hand combat skills * Indomitable will * Break-dancing skills * Extreme Gear riding skills * Marksmanship * Swordsmanship * Vehicle intuition * Expert air pilot * Excellent driving skills * Grinding * Proficient Enerbeam wielder * Chaos Powers * Harnessing Chaos Energy ** Super transformation *** Super Sonic transformation *** Hyper Mode initiation *** Hyper Sonic transformation *** Dark Super Sonic transformation * Darkspine Sonic transformation (formerly) * Werehog transformation (formerly) * Excalibur Sonic transformation (formerly) * Hyper-go-on usage Feats Strength level * Toppled the gargantuan Egg Golem (which is 250 tons) with only a single kick. * Destroyed an extremely large statue with one punch. * Traded blows with the likes of Knuckles and Shadow. * Spin dash strong enough to bust through titanium. * Caused an explosion the size of a small mountain and destroyed the chains that were holding little planet in place in Sonic CD. You can tell given Sonic runs off, then apparently lands right near where the explosion happened and the chains fell. * Threw a rock with enough power to not only send it flying in the sky, but also cause the Egg Mobile to explode. * With the help of [[Tails the Fox|Tails], Knuckles, and Amy, stopped a speeding train.] (Sonic Shuffle) * Classic Sonic and Modern Sonic can break destroy robots the size of buildings. (Sonic Forces trailer) * Shattered asteroids with his quills. (Sonic Colors) * Held onto a rocket moving into space velocity * Drilled through a massive stone many times his size * Shattered a 46,726,976 ton stalactite. * Threw a small rock with enough force to destroy the Egg Mobile * Along with Tails & Knuckles, destroyed several ships in the Egg Fleet * Can swing a ball and chain with enough force to bring down an entire tower * Can spin dash through mechs several stories tall * Outmuscled Eggman’s 550 ton E-18(Just under Small Building Level when lowballed) * Destroyed E-18 and a large section of Eggman’s island base * Destroyed one of Eggman’s flying fortresses * Along with Knuckles, created an explosion that took out the 755,000 ton Egg Makan * Teleported the 15 mile wide Ark colony * As Super Sonic, destroyed serval ships in Eggman’s space armada * As Super Sonic, damaged Dark Gaia’s massive hand * As Super Sonic, assisted Shadow in teleporting the 15 million ton Space Colony Ark * As Super Sonic, was assisted by Shadow in destroying Planet Mova Speed * Has been stated to be able to move at the speed of light. * Temporarily escaped the pull of the hyper-go on black hole for thirty seconds. * Outran a Cyan Wisp at Mach 209. * Stated to be faster than light by an official guidebook. * Defeated Ultimate Emerl in under 30 seconds. * Has stated that the Cyan Laser was slightly slower than his own speed. * By just running through space, was able to "fix space". (Sonic Generations) * Was able to keep up with Metal Sonic, someone designed to reach speeds faster than Sonic. * Outran Metal Sonic's V. Maximum Overdrive. * Boasts that traveling through a continent is an "easy jog". * Top speed is stated to be "unknown". * Boasted about being able to casually jog round the planet. * Could outrun Silver's teleportation. * Outpaced a miniature (possibly artificial) Black Hole. * After being trapped in the Arabian Nights, Sonic ran endlessly from universe to universe until he came back to his own universe. * Can spin around to create tornadoes... in space, y'know, the place that is a vacuum. * Casually breaks the sound barrier * Is fast enough to outrun an earthquake * Quick enough to dodge gunfire * Can dodge electricity and lightning * Somehow managed to match Infinite in speed, someone who was originally faster than Sonic * Dodged several beams of light fired by the Hotaru * Reacted to Shadow while he was moving during Chaos Control (somehow) * Can twist and turn his body while using Light Speed Attack * Can technically reach speeds higher than the Light Speed Dash * Sonic has boasted that he can reach the speed of light * Also implied that he could circle the planet in a short time frame * As Super Sonic, resisted the pull of a black hole * As Super Sonic, can casually reach the speed of light * As Super Sonic, flew to the moon in a short amount of time * As Super Sonic, flew around Planet Mova multiple times in seconds. Durability * Can endure an atmospheric re-entry. * Can withstand the force exerted on him by a Hyper-go-on based Black Hole and come out unscathed. * Was able to tank massive falls and easily able to get back up with no problem. * Managed to take hits from a weapon strong enough to shake the entire planet. * Tanked Metal Sonic's plasma shots. * Can take falls from outer space without suffering any injuries. * Survived being sucked into a giant tornado. * Was sent flying into the sky by Knuckles and suffered no injuries. * Has managed to break out of petrification. * Resisted mental control from the Overmind & Dark Gaia. * Survived re-entry & terminal velocity. * Can survive falling into black holes. * Was ambushed by Infinite and his clones. * As Super Sonic, took hits from Perfect Dark Gaia. Skill * Defeated Ultimate Emerl, who had even more power than all the Chaos Emeralds combined in less than 30 seconds. He also had the energy to destroy a star and had all of the abilities of the friends he met. * Escaped Eggman Island alongside with Mighty and Ray. * Defeated Perfect Chaos, who is the entire reason why Angel Island is in the sky. * Has thwarted Dr. Eggman’s schemes for years. * Destroyed the Death Egg multiple times. * Has defeated a large variety of rivals, like Metal Sonic, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, and Shadow. * Defeated Solaris & Perfect Chaos. * Has saved the planet and other dimensions multiple times. * Won the second EX World Grand Prix racing tournament. * Has defeated multiple threats that have threatened to destroy reality itself. Miscellaneous Skills Transformations During his adventures, Sonic has shown the ability to enter a number of different transformations (usually super transformations) to assist him in his toughest battles. This is usually done by using certain objects that possesses great power, or absorbing different varieties of energy. With these transformations, Sonic usually undergoes a physical alteration, gets his speed and strength increased and gains new abilities that match the theme of the transformation. While using these transformations, Sonic's personality and character usually remains the same, but some transformations has been known to affect his personality, giving him more darker traits. Super Sonic :Main article: Super Sonic By using all seven Chaos Emeralds that are collected, Sonic can be able to initiate and transform into a super transformation called Super Sonic, a faster, stronger and invulnerable version of himself that can fly, teleport and move faster than the speed of light. This is by far Sonic's most frequently used transformation. In this state he can fly, is faster, stronger and nearly invincible, teleport and move faster than the speed of light. He can also heal people with a touch. He has used the Super Sonic form against Metal Sonic, Perfect Chaos, Biolizard, Eggman, Metal Overlord, Solaris, Perfect Dark Gaia, Time Eater, and Super Shadow. Dark Super Sonic :Main article: Dark Super Sonic By using negetive of the Chaos Emeralds (fake ones at first hand), Sonic can initiate a agressive, but super transformation called Dark Super Sonic. In this state he can fly, is faster, stronger and nearly invincible. Because of this transformation formed by the negative energy of fake Chaos Emeralds the Metarex were making. however, Sonic becomes slightly more sinister and violent. Darkspine Sonic :Main article: Darkspine Sonic In addition, by harnessing the power of three of the World Rings: rage, hatred, and sadness, it allows Sonic to become Darkspine Sonic, a powerful form powered by his negative emotions. In this state, Sonic can fly, have greater strength, unlimited use of the Soul Gauge powers and have pyrokinetic abilities that gives him fire-based attacks. Because of the negative emotions formed from this transformation however, Like Dark Super Sonic, he becomes slightly more sinister and violent. He has used the Darkspine Sonic form against Alf-Layla-wa-Layla, an enhanced form of Erazor Djinn. Excalibur-Sonic :Main article: Excalibur-Sonic By using the power of the four sacred swords, Sonic is able to transform into Excalibur-Sonic. This form grants Sonic a strong golden armor with a red cape, the ability to fly, greater strength and the power to wield the legendary sacred sword Excalibur. He has used the Excalibur-Sonic form against Dark Queen Nightmare Sonic the Werehog :Main article: Nightmare Sonic the Werehog Sonic unwillingly gains the power to turn into a nightmarish werewolf-like version of himself at night time by accidently absorbing the negitive energies from real Chaos Emeralds. In this state, he loses his trademark speed, but he gains super strength, the ability to stretch his arms, and limited energy manipulation. While Sonic's pure heart and strong will prevents him from going bonkers like other people affected by Dark Gaia, he does gain some minor feral animal-like behavior Color Powers :Main article: Color Powers By harnessing different variants of Hyper-go-on from Wisps, Sonic can use specific Color Powers to transform into a certain form, such as a drill, a laser or even a fireball, each one possessing its own unique abilities. So far, Sonic has been able to transform into the Cyan Laser, Yellow Drill, Blue Cube, Green Hover, Pink Spikes, Purple Frenzy, Violet Void, Orange Rocket, Red Burst, Indigo Asteroid, Magenta Rhythm, Crimson Eagle, Ivory Lightning, Gray Quake and Black Bomb. However, these transformations require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained. Weaknesses * Inability to Swim: Sonic is unable to swim, thus if he is in water that goes over his head and he cannot jump out of it, than he can very feasibly drown. * Cocky: Sonic is so sure of his own abilities and thus it is not unknown for him to get caught off guard while doing something. Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early life Synopsis ''Sonic Pokémon'' Kanto Series Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Sonic the Hedgehog Wikipedia * Sonic the Hedgehog Heroes Wiki * Sonic the Hedgehog Mobius Encyclopaedia * Sonic the Hedgehog Nintendo Wikia * Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * … Category:Hedgehog Category:Male Category:Speed Type Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sonic characters Category:Protagonists Category:Light